


Охота на Золотую Рыбку

by Crying_Angel



Series: Online Realms [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Online Game, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, MMORPG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Angel/pseuds/Crying_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечания:<br/>1) Дроп – любые предметы, вываливающиеся из мобов.<br/>2) Моб – любой монстр в игровом мире<br/>3) Босс - моб, значительно превосходящий по силе других мобов того же уровня. Имеет серьезно повышенное количество очков жизни, очень сильный урон, внешне может выделяться своими размерами и наличием свиты (мобов, сопровождающих их и вступающих в бой вместе с ним). Убийство босса необходимо для получения вещей или их ингредиентов, которые невозможно добыть иным путём. Обычно это задача непосильна для одного игрока и требует сбора группы, включающей танка (воин, отличающийся повышенной физической защитой и способный выдержать серьезные атаки), хилера (целитель) и ДД (игрок, при игре в группе наносящий в бою основной урон).<br/>4) Читерство - применение недозволенных или нестандартных методов и приёмов, а также специальных технических средств для повышения эффективности игровых действий или облегчения игры.<br/>5) Агр, переагрить - ситуация, которая происходит, когда монстр переключается с одного персонажа на другого. Пример: если монстр бьет лучника, вор наносит несколько ударов и монстр начинает бить его, значит вор переагрил монстра.<br/>6) Баф - любое умение, повышающее характеристики персонажа и, может быть, участников группы.</p></blockquote>





	Охота на Золотую Рыбку

День начался вполне удачно, и Ючон был бы совершенно не против, если бы он так же и закончился – количество золотых в кошельке стремительно увеличивалось с каждым часом, а душу грело осознание того, что инвентарь забит барахлом, которое можно загнать на аукционе за неплохую сумму. Именно за это он любил походы по данжам, особенно в те дни, когда приходилось неплохо тратиться на заточку вещей или прокачку ремесел – все эти «удовольствия» влетали в копеечку и ощутимо били по карману.   
Неделю назад на сервера установили новый эпизод игры, объемы докачки которого стремились по весу к половине объемов старой версии. Новые локации и данжи, новые монстры, квесты и куча всего, что еще только предстояло открыть – Мир, несомненно, стал интересней, но в первую очередь, начитавшись заранее выложенных в сеть мануалов от разработчиков, народ ломанулся на боссов, в надежде раздобыть ранее анонсированные уникальные сеты доспехов и оружия. Улицы городов заполонили игроки, выряженные в невиданные ранее внешки и стили. Ючон в первые дни еще скрипел зубами от зависти, но потом смирился – без основного, сыгранного костяка их гильдии соваться в данжи смысла нет, а те четыре игрока, на которых можно было положиться как на самого себя, разъехались по отпускам. Возможно стоило, конечно, попытаться набрать народ в поиске группы, но на серьезных походах Ючон предпочитал не рисковать – никогда не знаешь, насколько криворуким окажется найденный игрок. И перезайти с новой группой нельзя – время отката для повторного входа в некоторые данжи достигало недели реального времени.  
Сегодняшний день – первое появление ребят после обновления. Пару новых боссов они уже пробежали, и улов был вполне неплох. Сегодняшние вылазки, одна за другой, подарили Ючону сначала два предмета из одного сета доспехов, которые он безуспешно выбивал уже второй месяц. Потом Юнхо из какого-то совершенно невзрачного монстра выбил редчайшее кольцо, во что Ючон до сих пор не мог поверить и, время от времени, невольно проверял наличие золотого ободка на пальце. Таким раритетом на их сервере могли похвастаться всего двенадцать человек, так что приятно было осознавать себя в числе лучших.   
Эх, вытащить бы из следующего босса еще шапку на себя и какое-нибудь офигенное оружие… Чем черт не шутит? День-то, похоже, удачный во всех смыслах.  
Ючон взял в руки гримуар, небрежно сунутый ранее за пояс, и повернулся к сопартийцам:  
\- Я готов, куда дальше?  
Джеджун неопределенно пожал плечами. Ему всегда было без разницы куда идти и на какое время это может затянуться, даже предложения самых безумных авантюр его не удивляли и не пугали – он был птицей свободного полета с кучей времени.   
\- Слушайте, а может сходим, проверим то место, о котором я говорил? – кажется, Джунсу никак не мог избавиться от навязчивой идеи.  
Собственно, обычно такой рейдовый день заканчивался фармом мобов для какого-нибудь унылого проходного квеста, но сегодня ребята хотели пробежаться по новой локации к неисследованной территории. Однако, Джунсу еще утром какая-то птичка, - какая именно он упорно отказывался признаваться - на хвосте принесла сообщение об одном из новых боссов. Информацию о нем найти в сети было нереально – на всех сайтах было только название «Золотая Рыбка» и список выпадающих вещей. Это и стало решающим фактором в голосовании - на дроп облизнулись все и единогласным голосованием решили изменить маршрут – слишком уж многообещающим и безобидным показалось наименование цели.

***

\- Да это не Золотая Рыбка, это хрень какая-то! Размером с десятиэтажный дом! – ошеломленно выдохнул Чанмин, для пущей уверенности перехватив удобнее двуручник. – Хвостиком махнет – и все, котлета, а не Великий Генерал Чанмин!  
Ючон поморщился, но, в принципе, в данной ситуации он был солидарен с другом – прогулка к точке респа нового босса внезапно превратилась из пятиминутной задачки в реальную проблему, решение которой займет минимум полчаса.  
\- Кажется, нас неверно информировали. – Даже в такой ситуации он старался не терять лицо и выражаться интеллигентно. – Количество ХП у «Рыбки» раз эдак в пятьдесят больше обещанного.  
\- Она сама раз эдак в пятьдесят больше обещанного! – Чанмин возмущенно пнул кочку, поскользнулся и чуть не съехал по склону вниз, прямо в воду, но в последнюю секунду умудрился-таки каким-то чудом удержать равновесие. – Етицкая сила!  
Возмущение Чанмина, в принципе, было понятно – неподалеку от места стоянки, в небольшой луже плавало нечто, что при всем желании Ючона ну никак нельзя было назвать «Рыбкой». Когда ЭТО било «хвостиком» - тряслась земля и стонали деревья. Ючон на глаз прикинул расстояние и силу удара, быстро сосчитал в уме вероятный наносимый по его персонажу урон и пригорюнился. Кажется, столь желаемая им шапка на сегодня отменяется.  
\- А я мультик видел, - Джунсу оказался внезапен как всегда. – И там тоже была Золотая Рыбка! Но она была поменьше… На ладони помещалась…  
\- Одно из двух - или разработчики невнимательно смотрят мультики Джунсу, или просто обладают слишком неожиданным чувством юмора, – Чанмин заскрипел зубами, он ненавидел, когда кто-то придумывал подставы оригинальнее его собственных.  
Рыбка перевалилась с боку на бок, выпучив глаза, протяжно зевнула и пошамкала пару раз губами – амбре смеси запахов из ее пасти донеслось до холма, на котором устроилась компания, и заставило позеленеть даже обычно невозмутимого Джеджуна, считавшего, что проявление любых эмоций вредит его имиджу в глазах прекрасного пола. Он торопливо вытащил из-за манжеты сюртука белый платочек, подаренный очередной поклонницей, и прижал его к носу.  
\- Я уже не уверен, что мне все еще нужен дроп с нее, - прогундосил он, бросая выразительный взгляд в сторону Юнхо.   
Юнхо уловил угрожающие нотки в тоне и заволновался – ситуация была патовая, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Принять сторону Джеджуна – значит оставить Джунсу, Чанмина и Ючона добирать людей в команду. Так не поступают настоящие друзья. Но в то же время, если проигнорировать настойчиво посылаемые в его сторону взгляды, то можно сразу собирать вещи и переезжать куда подальше. Северный полюс будет в самый раз.   
\- Эээ… - многозначительно протянул он, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, что же сказать. – Джеджун… - взгляд целителя неуловимо потемнел, отчего Юнхо нервно сглотнул и дрогнувшей рукой смахнул капельку пота, внезапно побежавшую по виску.   
Ючон благоразумно молчал – перепады настроений у Дже случались редко, но проходили в тяжелой форме и с самыми разнообразными последствиями как для того, кто оказался в эпицентре, так и для тех, кто имел несчастье быть рядом.  
\- Да ну ее в задницу, я на такое не подписывался, - совершенно внезапно для всех Чанмин закинул двуруч за спину, загоняя острое лезвие верного меча в ножны. – Ей достаточно прицельно плюнуть, и я утону в слюнях, никакие хвосты не понадобятся.  
Ючон удивленно оглянулся на опешившего от такого поворота Джеджуна – дивой в их пятерке обычно выступал именно целитель, от которого, к всеобщей печали, зависела вся пати. Чанмин - последний, от кого можно было бы ожидать того, что он откажется от лакомого куска, находящегося – точнее, плещущегося – фактически на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
-Кхм. Ну, ладно… - Джеджун неуверенно оглянулся на «Рыбку», безмятежно булькающую пузырями размером с него самого и с блаженным выражением морды разглядывающую что-то в астрале. – Куда тогда пой…  
На соседнем холмике внезапно нарисовалось шесть фигур – видимо, дроп с Золотой Рыбки пришелся по вкусу не только их команде. Ючон сориентировался первым и открыл окно интерфейса группы гостей. Вверху по центру гордо, золотыми буквами с вензелями и коронками сияло название гильдии, к которой принадлежали все шестеро – Big Bang.   
\- …ять! – кратко, но емко выразил общее мнение Юнхо. Бэнгов никто не любил за многие моменты и подозрения в читерстве. Подозрения подозрениями, но до сих пор за руку словлен никто из их гильдии не был, так что зачатки интеллекта хотя бы у основных игроков имелись точно. К счастью, последние нововведения срезали многие возможности нечестной игры, так что пол сервера вздохнуло с облегчением. Но даже сейчас вроде бы стандартная ситуация «две пати + один босс = бьет тот, кто пришел первым» в их случае не внушала надежд – заметив гордо возвышающуюся на холме пятерку, бэнги, первоначально тоже опешившие от габаритов Рыбки, заволновались и, судя по всему, начали активно готовиться к атаке на босса.  
\- Да что бы я позволил им обставить меня?! Мы первые пришли! – буря все же грянула, но не на те головы, за что Ючон молча поблагодарил всех богов игрового мира. – Чанмин! Немедленно доставай свой меч! Юнхо, не стой столбом, отдавай команду к атаке!  
Джеджун, пылая праведным гневом, спешно кинул бафы на группу и параллельно на каждого игрока персонально, увеличивая параметры атаки. Чанмин ухмыльнулся, вытащил свой двуруч и на пробу махнул им разок в воздухе. Зеленый огонь на клинке – единственном в своем роде на сервере и находящемся во владении третьего топового персонажа, о чем знал каждый основной игрок - точно заметили с того холма и двинувшиеся было в направлении босса непрошеные гости замерли на пару секунд о чем-то совещаясь. В бою Чанмин стоил четверых офицеров или доброго десятка обычных воинов – выше него урон мог наносить только один игрок в этом мире и сейчас он как раз огребал по шее от Джеджуна.  
\- Юнхо, мы ждем. – Когда Джунсу говорит таким тоном, то успокаивается даже Джеджун.   
Пятерка посерьезнела, подтянулась, и Чанмин с Юнхо ринулись вперед. Стандартная тактика, когда два воина держат босса, не позволяя переагриться на более слабых членов команды, оправдала себя и в этом случае – Ючон и Джунсу пристроились чуть впереди Джеджуна, защищая его от возможных массовых атак собой. Вероятность умереть и потерять часть опыта, конечно, не радовала, но жизнь целителя была основным приоритетом в любом их походе – ляжет он, значит лягут и все в пати, какими бы топами они не были.  
Со стороны залетной шестерки раздались невнятные недовольные вопли, но Ючону было плевать - даже если бы бэнги присоединились к атаке, то в итоге дроп все равно получила бы его пати - суммарный нанесенный урон у пятерки в несколько раз превышал вероятный урон шестерки. Так что он не напрягаясь скастовал щит, накрывая себя, Джунсу и Джеджуна, и метнул в сторону Рыбки заготовленное ранее заклинание. Фаербол домчался до босса, буквально на пару секунд опередив Чанмина, расплескался огненным ковром по влажно поблескивающему боку и исчез. Вместе с Рыбкой.   
\- Э... - глубокомысленно сказал Ючон и застыл с поднятой рукой, на которой разгоралась шаровая молния.  
\- А?..- Чанмин от неожиданности пробежал еще пару шагов, затормозил и уставился на пустое место, где еще секунду назад пускала пузыри Рыбка. Теперь там, в луже грязной воды, дрыгалось что-то мелкое и пузатое, похожее на тощую куропатку грязно-рыжего цвета. «Куропатка» пучила глаза и трепыхала… плавниками? Чанмин присел, обалдело присмотрелся и только тогда понял, что смотрит именно на Золотую Рыбку. Для верности он ткнул пальцем в бок существа, а оно со звонким «дзынн» лопнуло на сотни воздушных пузырей, оставив на своем месте старый ржавый сундук.  
\- Что за?!.. – К ошарашенному воину подтянулись друзья, и Юнхо, на правах лидера, откинул крышку.  
\- Сюрприз! – дурным голосом заверещал сундук, отчего Джунсу испуганно дернулся, закрывая лицо руками. – Поздравляем тебя, могучий и непобедимый игрок! Только сегодня и только у нас – уникальное предложение от разработчиков этой прекрасной игры первым победителям самого загадочного босса!   
Над сундуком вспыхнул небольшой салют с надписью «Грац!!!», посыпалось конфетти и он развалился, оставив в луже пять вещей, отливающих рыжим светом.  
\- А вот и вожделенные уникальные латные рукавицы, - Чанмин двумя пальцами поднял названный предмет, мрачно наблюдая, как с него тонкими ручейками стекает грязная вода…

Десятью минутами позже, когда пятерка уже забралась на холм, с которого раньше наблюдала за местностью, в той самой луже с оглушительным ревом материализовалась еще одна Золотая Рыбка. Не успели ребята опомниться, как совершенно позабытые до этого бэнги, угрюмо подпиравшие дуб неподалеку все время, пока проходил сбор и распределение дропа, не совещаясь, ринулись на монстра. Их маг, по примеру Ючона, приостановился, чтобы метнуть фаербол и только по этой причине прожил на пару секунд дольше остальных – новая Рыбка отличалась от предшественницы агрессивностью и желанием дорого продать свою чешуйчатую шкуру.  
Флегматично понаблюдав, как в пасти Рыбки исчезла последняя пара сапог с их владельцем, Ючон только покачал головой:  
\- Вот она, жадность и отсутствие мозга. Но мы люди умные, знаем, что на повторную халяву рассчитывать не стоит. Ведь знаем же? – угрожающе переспросил он у сопартийцев. Те усиленно закивали. – Вот и отлично. А теперь можно и в город.  
Повернувшись к сыто рыгнувшей Рыбке спиной, Ючон открыл телепорт, дождался, пока в него прыгнут остальные, и шагнул следом. А над Миром собирались тучи, и Золотая Рыбка безмятежно хлопала плавниками в ожидании первых капель дождя.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:  
> 1) Дроп – любые предметы, вываливающиеся из мобов.  
> 2) Моб – любой монстр в игровом мире  
> 3) Босс - моб, значительно превосходящий по силе других мобов того же уровня. Имеет серьезно повышенное количество очков жизни, очень сильный урон, внешне может выделяться своими размерами и наличием свиты (мобов, сопровождающих их и вступающих в бой вместе с ним). Убийство босса необходимо для получения вещей или их ингредиентов, которые невозможно добыть иным путём. Обычно это задача непосильна для одного игрока и требует сбора группы, включающей танка (воин, отличающийся повышенной физической защитой и способный выдержать серьезные атаки), хилера (целитель) и ДД (игрок, при игре в группе наносящий в бою основной урон).  
> 4) Читерство - применение недозволенных или нестандартных методов и приёмов, а также специальных технических средств для повышения эффективности игровых действий или облегчения игры.  
> 5) Агр, переагрить - ситуация, которая происходит, когда монстр переключается с одного персонажа на другого. Пример: если монстр бьет лучника, вор наносит несколько ударов и монстр начинает бить его, значит вор переагрил монстра.  
> 6) Баф - любое умение, повышающее характеристики персонажа и, может быть, участников группы.


End file.
